Here Forever
by eyecanread
Summary: Holiday reflects as Six saves her life. Six has reached his breaking point and has to show her how much he'd been worried.


**A/N: This short was inspired by a painting I saw on deviant art. The artist is ~endlessdreamer382 and the picture is titled _Here Now_. The thought of Six and Holiday in the rain after a tense situation, it blew my mind and this was the result. I love this couple with a passion.**

**This takes place before the time skip and the loss of Six's six years. Though it's vague enough to go anywhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here<strong> **Forever**

* * *

><p>Dr. Holiday dashed away from the warehouse but skidded to a stop when a flung katana landed at her feet. She was conflicted, Six had told her to run, but she couldn't, <em>wouldn't<em>, leave him. Her breath hitched at the sight of his sword. It takes a lot for him to lose his grip on one of his precious weapons. She spun around, a renewed determination washing over her to go back in and help, just as all the sounds of fighting suddenly stopped.

There was a brief second where she feared the worst, but then she saw his calm visage walk out of the warehouse alone. She let out the breath she'd been holding in a shaky sigh. He looked unharmed, of which she was deeply thankful. She didn't know if she could continue to let him intercede for her in situations that risked his life. Her heart may not be able to take it.

She watched him walk towards her and the enormity of the last twenty-four hours hit her full-force. She started shaking uncontrollably.

It had all started when she'd been taken captive by a group of radicals who were in disagreement with Providence's practices. They had targeted her, and for her release they had demanded some inane something. She didn't care what it was, nor did it matter. All she knew was that Providence did _not_ bargain with terrorists, no matter how important she may be to them. She also knew that even under strict orders to the contrary Rex would want to save her. Furthermore, she knew Agent Six wouldn't let the teen go, he would do it himself.

The man in question stopped in front of her, not even bothering to pick up his fallen sword, which had imbedded in the ground. He slipped off his signature green jacket and put it around her trembling frame.

When had it started raining? The cold seemed to be seeping into her bones. "Six." Her quivering voice betrayed her attempt at his patent stoicism.

"Are you injured?" Always straight to the point.

She wondered if he really wanted to ask if they'd hurt her, and that somehow warmed her more than his coat. "I'm fine," she lied. She was far from fine, between the fear she'd been burying all day, to watching his harrowing fight, she was a wreck.

"We came too close this time." His voice was tight and she tried not to read a double meaning into his words.

It had been close. It's amazing the lengths humans will go to prove a point. In the case of these men she had been bound and held at knife-point when Agent Six had found their leader. The small slice on her collarbone was evidence of just how close she'd come to death this night.

She nodded, the sudden lump in her throat too weighty to navigate words around. She wished this was one of those times she could remove his glasses, she wanted to know what he was thinking. The silence grew between them and she felt that familiar ache in her chest. She wanted him to do... something, anything to show he cared for her as more than just a college.

With her eyes she traced the path of a raindrop from his forehead down to his throat and watched as it was shaken away when he swallowed. She didn't want to be jealous of the freedom that drop had to caress his skin, but she was.

Her eyes were distracted when they caught a gleam off his fallen katana blade. She vaguely wondered why he hadn't picked it up, he was always so careful with his weaponry. Seeing as he'd stopped moving altogether she reached her hand past him, intent on retrieving it.

"Rebecca."

She was the frozen one now, there was something in his voice she'd only heard a scant few times. She tried to uncover whatever it was by staring at his face but was blocked again by those accursed shades.

His hand came up to brush across the delicate skin of her cheek, causing her to suck in a breath. He leaned down and she thought her heart might come right out of its place in her chest. She could feel his breath on her lips, instinctively she let her jaw go slack.

He paused again and finally his words reached her foggy mind. "I can't lose you. Don't let me lose you." There was that tone from him again, if she didn't know better it sounded like _desperation._

What could she say? What were the words he was waiting for? _Whatever_ they were she wanted to give them to him. With all her heart. "I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving you. Ever."

A small dip of his head and his mouth was on hers. His kiss was needy and raw. Her hand, that had previously been reaching for his sword, fisted in his soaked shirt. She trembled and this time it had nothing to do with the chilled night air.

His left arm looped around her, his hand splaying along her spine and drawing her against him. She let a small sigh escape when he repositioned, deepening the kiss.

She could taste the rain on his skin, feel it beat against both of them, none of it mattered. This was heaven. She _must_ have died tonight and this was her reward. He was everything she had dreamed he would be and more.

When he pulled back she had to blink to come to terms with this being reality. "Six," she murmured. She watched him watching her, content in being there with him, despite the weather. He brushed a part of her bangs away from her face catching her up again into reality. "We should go," her logical side broke through.

He nodded and swept up his katana, sliding it effortlessly back up his sleeve. "There is someone who is anxious to see you." He kept a firm arm around her shoulders and started leading her back in the general direction of base.

She must have been feeling giddy and lightheaded, affects of exhaustion and Six's attentions, or she was _sure_ the next words would've never escaped her lips. "That's not a euphemism for something, is it?" she giggled, running an idle hand down his chest. She instantly felt him pause and go rigid. She swallowed hard, afraid she'd just completely ruined everything.

Then something happened that was so unusual it startled her. Six laughed. A bellowing burst of chuckling which had her reeling with another wave of giddiness. It was brief and as soon as it was over he was back to the same unreadable self, though her heart still had yet to get back into her chest.

He turned her in his arms to face him again. "Not what I meant, doctor, but if you're interested I'm sure something can be arranged."

Her body went limp at his dark voice and she had to grab his shoulders to steady herself. "Um," she articulated.

One of his brows rose and a smirk twitched on his lips. He was teasing her! She couldn't believe it. She wanted to haul-off and smack him but he intervened with a soft brush of their lips.

She sighed as contentment overrode her embarrassment and indignation. It was to be expected. When you dealt with the sixth deadliest man on the planet you'd have to expect he'd always want to win.

When he pulled back he cupped her face in his warm hands, staring at her for a long minute. "Holiday, I..." he faltered.

She shook her head. "I know. Me to. Lets go home."

He paused for a moment then nodded, taking her hand in his. She let him lead them back knowing that no matter what happened they would be together. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I posted this on my deviantART page a few years ago with a slightly different ending. So if you read it before don't worry, I didn't steal it. I actually wrote around four different endings for this. One of them had them reaching Providence Base and seeing Rex. It was long and rambling and didn't fit the mood of this piece. Let me know what you think!**

**How was that, YellowAngela? ;)**


End file.
